The invention relates to ship or mooring type anchor constructions for mooring floating structures. The invention further relates to salvage type anchors which provide dead-man type resistance for dragging a disabled ship or other structure along the bottom of a body of water. It relates particularly to anchors having two pairs of independently operating flukes.